En soirée
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Alice et Bella se connaissent depuis un mois et après une discutions avec Jasper, Alice décide d'inviter la jeune femme au cinéma.  OS/All Humain/Résumé pourri ...


**_Comme toujours, Alice n'est pas avec Jasper_**

**_et Bella n'est pas avec Edward._**

**_Elles ne se connaissent que depuis un mois._**

**_All Humains !  
_**

**_Os :)_**

**_enjoy :)_**

* * *

Assise au salon de la villa ce soir la, Alice Cullen est perdue dans ses pensées tandis que son beau-frère la rejoint.

- Tu semble bien songeuse, fit le jeune homme blond en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Je réfléchissais…

- Je la connais ? fit Jasper en souriant.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu penses obligatoirement que je pense à une femme ? fit Alice en haussant les sourcils.

- Surement parce que le sourire sur tes lèvres en dit long. Alors dit moi, qui est-ce ?

- Bella…soupira la petite brune.

- J'en étais sure ! s'exclama le blond. Je savais qu'elle ne te laissait pas indifférente.

- Bien sure qu'elle me plaît, soupira Alice. Brune aux yeux noisette, que demander de plus ?

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour la draguée ?

- Surement le faite qu'elle semble plus intéressée par Edward…

- Quoi ? fit le blond. Bien sure que non ! Ca s'est ce qu'elle veut te faire croire oui, mais crois moi j'ai vu le regard qu'elle pose sur toi et il est loin d'être chaste.

- Jazz'...

- Enfin quoi ? Ou est le problème ?

- Nous ne sommes qu'amies, tu le sais…

- Et tu attends quoi pour changer ca au juste ? fit le blond.

- On se connaît que depuis un mois Jazz', je ne peux pas lui sauter dessus même si j'en meurs d'envie…

- Elle te plaît non ?

- C'est bien plus que ca…je crois que…qu'elle pourrait être celle que je cherche depuis tant de temps.

- Alors appelle-la ! Propose-lui de sortir ou je ne sais pas !

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sure oui ! Fonce ma belle !

- Merci Jazz, fit la petite brune en enlaçant tendrement son beau frère.

- De rien ma belle, fit le blond en l'embrassant sur le front. Par contre, tu va devoir me faire une promesse.

- Qui est ?

- Je t'interdis de rentrer ce soir. Ce soir tu passe la nuit avec elle et tu lui dis que tu l'aimes.

- J'essayerai Jazz, fit Alice en souriant.

- Je te laisse moi, je vais voir ou est Edward.

- D'accord oui, à plus tard, fit la petite brune en attrapant son portable.

Pendant ce temps, de son coté Isabella Swan est seule chez elle à finir son devoir de physique. Son père ne rentrera pas ce soir, une enquête dans la ville voisine le contraint à rester sur place. Tandis qu'elle finissait de rédiger son exposé, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers la petite brune qu'elle fréquentait depuis un mois.

Alice Cullen, 19 ans des cheveux noirs qui partent dans tout les sens et de superbes yeux tellement expressifs. Cette fille captive totalement Bella qui ne pense qu'à elle tout les soirs en se couchant espérant secrètement qu'un jour, elle dormira dans ces bras. Alors que ses pensé ce mettaient à dérivée, Bella fut surprise d'entendre son portable vibré et sourit en voyant le nom de son amie.

- Allo ?

- _Bella ? C'est Alice, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?_

- Pas du tout, je viens de finir mon exposé de physique.

- _Tant mieux, fit Alice. Dit moi, ca te dirais qu'on aille voir un film toute les deux ?_

- Toi et moi ? fit Bella en souriant.

- _A moins que tu ne veuilles inviter quelqu'un d'autre ?_

- Non ! s'exclama Bella. Un film toute les deux, ca me va.

- _Très bien, fit Alice. On peut encore avoir la séance de 20 heures, je passé te cherchée d'ici dix minutes d'accord ?_

- Je serais prête, fit Bella.

- _A Tout de suite alors, fit la petite brune._

- A tout de suite, répondit Bella avant de raccrocher.

Souriant bêtement en réalisant qu'elle avait un rencart avec la jolie brune qui lui plaisait, Bella se leva précipitamment pour se changer. Enfilant rapidement un haut noir légèrement décolleté, elle attrapa son blouson de cuir ainsi que son sac avant de se rendre au réez de chaussée ou elle attendis patiemment Alice. Lorsque cinq minutes plus tard sa Porsche se gara dans l'allée, elle sortis sans trop se pressée pour ne pas laisser transparaitre que cette sortie la ravie.

- Bonsoir, fit Alice avec un sourire alors qu'elle lui fait la bise. Tu es prête ?

- Prête oui, fit Bella en souriant elle aussi.

- Tu ne va pas avoir froid comme ca ? lui demande la petite brune. Attend.

Comblant l'espace entre elles, Alice remonta complètement la fermeture du blouson de Bella et retira sa propre écharpe pour lui passer autour du cou.

- Voila qui est mieux, fit la petite brune en souriant.

- Merci, fit Bella troublée. Tu n'auras pas froid toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fit Alice.

Ouvrant la portière de sa voiture, Alice attendit que son amie se glisse à l'intérieur pour fermer la porte et la rejoindre dans l'habitacle.

- Allons-y, fit Alice en démarrant.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Alice gara sa Porsche sur le parking du cinéma tandis que Bella récupérait son sac pour sortir.

- Alors, fit Alice en contournant la voiture pour la rejoindre. Qu'est ce que tu veux voir ?

- Mhhh j'ai vu la bande annonce d'un film qui me dit bien, Sexe Intentions. Tu connais ?

- J'ai vu la bande annonce aussi, avec Sarah Michelle Gellar c'est ca ?

- Tout juste, fit Bella en souriant. Elle est superbe tu ne trouve pas ?

- Elle est jolie oui, fit Alice surprise par la remarque de la brune.

- Surtout quand elle est en brune, elle est sublime je trouve.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle en brune, j'adore les brunes, fit Alice en souriant.  
.

Longtemps plus tard dans la soirée, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le cinéma pour retourner sur le parking.

- Bella ? fit Alice. Tout va bien ?

- Ca va oui…murmura la brune.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher tes larmes tu sais ? Pas avec moi.

- Je me trouve idiote de pleurée…

- Pourquoi ? fit Alice. C'est un très beau film je trouve et la fin est vraiment triste.

- Oui…fit Bella. Je déteste les films qui finissent comme ca…

- La prochaine fois, on ira voir un film drôle si tu veux ? proposa Alice.

- D'accord, oui. Fit Bella en souriant.

- Allais monte, lui dit Alice. Je te ramène.

Sur le chemin du retard tandis qu'Alice est au volant, Bella se perdit dans ses pensées. Rapidement ses pensées dévie vers la petite brune assise au coté conducteur, pendant tout le film elle n'a pas cessé de l'observée à la dérobée et elle avait été agréablement surprise de sentir sa main ce posé sur la sienne lorsqu'elle s'est mise à pleurée à la fin du film. Elle avait sentit son cœur manqué un battement en sentant sa main douce sur la sienne.

- Home Sweet home, fit Alice en garant la voiture ce qui fit sursauté Bella.

- Tu me raccompagne ? fit Bella en souriant. Je te rendrais ton écharpe comme ca.

- Bien sure, fit Alice en retirant ses clé du contact.

Rejoignant la brune de l'autre coté de la voiture, Alice lui emboita le pas vers la maison ou elle vivait avec son père.

- J'ai passé une tres bonne soirée, fit Bella en souriant.

- Moi aussi, c'étais vraiment sympa.

- On se refait ca quand tu veux, enchaina la brune.

- Pas de problèmes, fit Alice. Bon hé ben, te voila arrivée.

- Merci pour cette soirée.

- De rien, fit Alice. Ca m'a fais plaisir. On se voit demain au cours.

Se penchant pour faire la bise à la brune, Alice frissonna en s'enivrant de son parfum fruité.

Alors que la petite brune s'éloignais déjà vers la voiture, son cœurs rata un battement en entendant Bella l'appelée.

- Alice !

- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Ton écharpe, fit Bella en redescendant les marches pour la rejoindre.

- Oh oui…merci, fit-elle légèrement déçu alors qu'elle récupérait son bien.

- Bonne soirée, fit Bella en remontant les marches.

- A toi aussi.

Rapidement la petite brune rejoignit l'habitacle de sa voiture tandis que Bella disparaissait dans la maison.

- Merde ! s'exclama Alice en frappant sur son volant.

De son coté, alors qu'elle fermait la porte Bella s'appuya contre elle et soupira longuement.

- Et merde ! marmonne-t-elle. Pourquoi je ne l'aie pas invitée à boire un verre?

Tandis que Bella pestais contre elle-même, elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Hésitante, elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir Alice sur le pas de sa porte.

- Alice ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Quelque chose de tres important oui, souffla la petite brune en comblant l'espace entre elles pour venir l'embrassée.

Rapidement, le baiser s'intensifie entre les deux jeunes femmes. Leurs langues se cherchent un moment avant de s'enrouler longuement et de se caressée.

- Bella…souffla Alice en rompant le baiser.

- Alice…fit Bella. Qu'est ce que c'étais que ca ?

- Excuse-moi, fit la petite brune. Depuis le temps quand j'en mourais d'envie, souffla-t-elle en posant son front contre celui de Bella.

- Alice je…

- Je sais, l'interrompit la petite brune. Toi et moi nous sommes seulement amies…seulement je voulais que tu le saches…

- Que je sache quoi ? murmura Bella.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi Bella, souffla Alice. Depuis l'instant ou mon regard s'est posée sur toi, j'ai su que c'est toi que je voulais.

- Pour…pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Souffla Bella encore engourdie par ce baiser.

- Parce que j'ai vu ta façon de regarder Edward, je sais que tu ne pense pas à moi de cette façon.

- Alice je…

- Je ne te demande rien Bella, l'interrompit la petite brune. Même si mon amour doit rester à sens unique, je me devais de te le dire.

Posant un baiser sur son front, Alice s'apprêtais à tourner les talons. S'était sans compter le faite que Bella la retint par le bras.

- Reste, souffla-t-elle. Reste s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas ma belle Alice, je t'aime moi aussi.

- Bella…souffla Alice en fermant les yeux pour savourer ces paroles.

- Reste avec moi, fit Bella rapprochant la petite brune vers elle. Reste avec moi cette nuit.

- Bella…je…si je reste avec toi, je ne suis pas sure que…

- Pas sure que quoi ?

- De pouvoir me contenter de te gardée dans mes bras cette nuit...avoua Alice.

- Je ne veux pas dormir dans tes bras, souffla Bella d'une petite voix. Je veux que…je veux que tes mains se promènent sur moi et me caresses, je veux que tes lèvres se posent partout sur moi, je veux que tu m'aimes cette nuit. Cette nuit et la suivante, et celle d'après encore, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

- Je voudrais toujours de toi Bella, fit Alice en venant capturer ces lèvres avec fougue.

Appuyant doucement la brune contre le rebord de la porte, Alice délaissa rapidement ces lèvres pour l'embrassée dans le cou.

- Lilli…haleta Bella.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment, souffla Alice en continuant cette douce torture.

- Alice ? L'appela la brune.

- Hum hum ?

- Est-ce que tu veux monter avec moi ?

- Ton père est la ? fit Alice.

- Il rentre demain soir, fit Bella.

- Bella ?

- hum ?

- Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à ta chambre, lui avoua la petite brune. J'aie envie de toi tout de suite.

Bella frissonna en entendant ces mots dans la bouche de celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

- Viens, fit-elle en glissant sa main dans celle d'Alice.

Entrainant la petite brune à sa suite alors qu'elle faisait claquer la porte, Bella l'entraina vers le salon devant le grand canapé ou Alice la poussa rapidement avant de fondre sur elle pour venir l'embrassée longuement.

- Lilli ! Haleta Bella alors que la brune venait l'embrassée dans le cou tout en remontant son haut.

- Bella, susurra Alice. Tu me rends dingue, j'aie tellement envie de toi.

Se redressant assez pour enlever son propre haut, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Bella en découvrant son corps.

- Tu es sublime, souffla-t-elle en la détaillant.

Aidée par Alice, Bella retira à son tour son haut avant qu'Alice ne vienne l'embrasser sur le buste.

- Lilli !

- Bon sang Bella, soupira Alice en caressant son ventre. T'entendre gémir mon nom est quelque chose de terriblement intense.

- Pitié Lilli, haleta la brune. Viens me faire l'amour tout de suite.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais me donner la permission de passer à l'acte.

- Tout de suite, souffla Bella. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Rapidement, Alice défit le pantalon de son ancienne amie avant de faire pareil avec le sien.

- Tu es tellement parfaite, fit Alice en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps de la brune.

- Pas autant que toi.

- Bella ? fit Alice.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se batte pour savoir qui est la plus belle ? Ou m'autorises-tu à te faire l'amour ?

Hochant la tête de façon affirmative, Bella ne mit pas longtemps à soupirer de bonheur tandis que la main d'Alice se glissait dans son boxer tout en effleurant son intimité.

- Lilli ? L'appela Bella.

- Bella ?

- Je suis…je ...

Les joues de la brune s'empourprèrent, mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? fit Alice.

- Non…fit Bella en détournant le regard.

- Et tu…m'autorise-tu à être la première ?

- Oui, souffla Bella. Je veux que ce soit toi.

Venant embrassée son amie avec amour, Alice se pencha à son oreille.

- Je t'aime Bella, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Arrêtes moi quand tu veux d'accord ?

- Non…fit Bella. J'ai confiance en toi…je veux que ce soit toi et que tu m'aimes toute la nuit.

- Bella, fit Alice en embrassant tendrement sa mâchoire. Je te promets d'être douce à chacune de mes caresses.

- Alors fais le ma belle Alice, souffla le brune. Fait moi l'amour.  
.

Longtemps plus tard au milieu de la nuit, les deux brunes sont tendrement enlacées dans le canapé.

- Lilli ! s'exclama Bella en riant. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Tandis que Bella se tortillais dans le canapé, elle essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à la bouche joueuse de la petite brune qui l'embrassais dans le cou.

- Il va se voir ! S'exclame-t-elle.

- Et alors ?fit Alice en souriant. Je trouve que ca te va bien et au moins, ca dissuadera certaine de te courir après.

- Jalouse ? Fit Bella en souriant elle aussi.

- Un peu, fit Alice.

- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse d'Angela, on est juste amie elle et moi. Et puis, c'est sur toi que j'ai craqué depuis le début de l'année tu sais ?

- Ah oui ?

- oui, fit Bella en se blottissant dos à elle. J'ai craqué sur toi quand je t'aie vue en cours de Bio, ta façon de mordiller ton stylo m'as fais craquée.

- Je le mordillerais plus souvent alors, fit la petite brune en embrassant tendrement son épaule.

- Et toi alors, tu es vraiment tombée amoureuse de moi au premier regard ?

- Quasiment, lui avoua Alice. En faite quand tu t'es garée sur le parking, j'aie tout de suite été attirée par toi et puis je t'aie suivie du regard jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école…

- Oh non…fit Bella. Ne me dit pas que tu as craqué sur moi quand je suis tombée sur cette fichue plaque de verglas ?

- Si, fit Alice en souriant. Quand Eric t'as aidée à te relevée, tu as fais une moue qui m'as faite fondre. Et j'ai craqué…

- Mon dieu...fit Bella. Comment tu as pu tombée amoureuse de moi comme ca ? Je suis tellement maladroite…

- C'est ce qui fait ton charme, fit Alice en resserrant son étreinte sur son corps. Ca me donne envie de te protégée.

- Je crois que je vais vite m'y habituée, fit Bella en souriant.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Je…tout à l'heure…si je t'aie fait mal, je m'en excuse…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Bella. Tu étais parfaite ma Lilli. Par contre…je ne peux pas en dire pareil de moi…

- Je te promets que tu n'a pas de soucis à te faire, même si tu étais maladroite au début tu as appris très vite. Et puis, je suis touchée que j'aie été la première tu sais ?

- J'attendais la personne que j'aime, fit Bella. Et quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, j'ai espérée que tu sois celle qui me ferait connaitre ce moment magique.

- Un moment magique ? fit Alice en souriant contre l'épaule de la brune.

- Magique oui, fit Bella. Tes mots doux à mon oreille quand tu me faisais l'amour, c'était parfait. Et puis, tu m'as laissée le temps de découvrir ton corps et ce malgré que tu brulais d'envie de me faire l'amour sans retenue.

- Je voulais que tu te souviennes de ce moment, c'est important tu sais ?

- Qui était la première pour toi ? fit Bella.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? fit Alice en grimaçant.

- S'il te plaît oui.

- Jessica, avoua Alice.

- Attend, Jessica Stanley ? La brune du lycée ?

- J'aie un faible pour les brunes, fit Alice.

- C'étais quand ?

- Bien avant toi, on ne se connaissait même pas. Et puis, tu veux vraiment parlé de mon ex alors que tu es la dans mes bras ? Tu ne veux pas profité un peu de ce moment ?

- Tu as raison, fit Bella. On parlera de Jess une autre fois. La j'ai envie de resté dans tes bras pour le reste de la nuit.

- Tu es bien la ? fit Alice en l'embrassant sur la clavicule. On peut monter si tu veux ?

- Non, je suis bien la, fit Bella en remontant le drap qu'elle avait pris dans le coffre du salon.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis bien la dans tes bras et je n'aie pas envie de bougée.

- Alors on reste la, fit Alice en se callant plus confortablement contre le corps de la brune. Dors bien ma Bella.

- Merci, fit la brune. Bonne nuit mon bel ange, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi ma Bella, moi aussi.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Verdict ?_**

**_Review please ? :)_**

**_Merci à Miss K pour m'avoir donner son avis de pro :)  
_**


End file.
